The Worst Kind of Love
by Tsunukei
Summary: This is a KagomeSesshomaru fanfic. A story about the worst kind of love.
1. Kagomes Kind Heart

**It was a cool and breezy night in Japan. There was no moon out tonight and all the usual noisy creatures were strangely quiet. Kagome, her 4 usual friends, and Hojo were all playing truth or dare in a large camping tent in her backyard, their only light source being a flashlight. **

**"Okay, so whose turn is it now?" asked an excited Yumi. "Mine, it's my turn! "Squealed Mia. The night had been pretty uneventful, nobody was brave enough to pick dare so far, and they all kept chickening out and choosing truth. "Okay...Kagome, truth or dare?" Kagome knew her friends too well to even think about choosing dare, especially with Hojo there. There wasn't anything her friends didn't already know about her anyways, so she felt she was safe with truth. "I chose truth." She said sounding confident with a smirk. All the girls let out a disappointed sigh, and then Mia thought of something sneaky. Kagome wouldn't be too happy about it, but it was about time for some fun she thought. **

**"Alright Higurashi, tell us, do you like Hojo as much as he likes you?" Kagome and Hojo instantly turned bright red. 'Oh my god, what is she doing, she knows I don't like Hojo anymore than a friend. I can't say no, I don't want to hurt his feeling, plus that would be so embarrassing for him. I can't say yes either, I don't want to lead the poor guy on. Gees what do I do?' She came out of her thoughts then realizing her defeat and said with a sigh "Okay fine dare." Her friends all squealed in unison, except for Hojo who was still blushing. **

**"Okay, you and Hojo have to go down into that spooky well together." Mia said with an evil grin. 'Okay that doesn't sound too bad, a little scary but it could have been worse.' Kagome and Hojo were getting ready to leave the tent when another one of her friends added "But you have to stay down there for two whole minutes and make out the entire time!" Once again the two victims were blushing, only this time a lot brighter, they were practically glowing. Kagome quickly spun around. "Come on, get serious, that's kind of pushing it don't you think!" She shouted, Hojo looking slightly embarrassed but still blushing. "What's the matter Kagome, are you too chicken, can't handle it." Her friends continued taunting her as her eye began to twitch in anger, her hands now formed into tight fists. **

**"Fine!"**** She yelled then stormed out of the tent with Hojo's hand in hers, dragging him behind as they made their way to the shrine with the well. The girls quickly followed after them. "We don't have to do this if you really don't want to Kagome." Hojo said, sounding a little disappointed at Kagomes angry reaction to the dare. Kagome felt a little guilty then. She could imagine how he must feel seeing how objecting she was to the whole thing. 'He must think I can't stand him' she thought to herself. She cheered up then for his sake, it was only one kiss, a very long kiss, but she'd get through it just fine she thought. After all, he was a pretty cute guy. **

**"It's alright Hojo, we'll show them." She said cheerfully, now walking at a calm pace, still holding his hand. They stood at the entrance to the shrine when the girls came up behind them. "Here Kagome put this on." Mia was holding out pink, strawberry flavored lipstick. "Now Hojo better have more of this on than you by the time you guys come out or else you'll have to go back in for another two minutes and do it right. " Kagome winced at the girls then snatched the lipstick from Mia's hand and carefully put it on. She grabbed Hojo's hand again and went inside the well house. They both sat on the edge of the well with their legs hanging inside. They looked at each other for a moment, and then stared into the darkness of the seemingly bottomless well. They each took a deep breath then jumped down into the well. **

****

** Okay, this is the first fanfic that Ive actually posted so try not to be too brutal. I promise it'll get better as I add more chapters. There's more coming very soon. Please review. Any comments would be helpful.**


	2. Hoping for Nightmares

**Kagome had closed her eyes right after she jumped in. It felt like they were falling forever, she thought they would've hit the bottom by now and she grew more and more terrified with each passing second. She knew it was going to hurt really bad once she hit the bottom. "Hojo, can you see the bottom?" she yelled out but no answer came back to her. "Hojo!" she opened her eyes then, hoping to see Hojo next to her but she was alone. Now she was officially freaking out, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. She thought she was going to pass out, and at this point she wanted to, anything to escape the great fear that was overwhelming her. She knew there was nothing that she could do but get ready to feel the pain so she just let go of her fear and accepted what was coming. When she calmed down she realized that she wasn't falling, but floating. She didn't understand what was happening, she began to wonder if she'd died. She was relieved though knowing that she wasn't falling anymore, she no longer had to worry about the pain or the fear. **

**Finally after floating for a few more minutes she found herself on solid ground. It was so dark that she could not even see her own body. She began to feel around for a wall or some sort of solid object and eventually she came upon a wall. She ran her hand along the wall to see if it would lead her anywhere and she found another wall, then two more. She then realized that she was in a small square room. She felt a lot of vine-like things on the walls but didn't find a door. She wondered if she'd be able to climb her way out of there so she looked up to see if she could see any kind of light. Looking up she realized that she was outside. It was still incredibly dark but she could see the stars shinning brightly in the sky and if she listened close enough she could hear the wind blowing through the trees. **

**The forest had immediately become silent once Sesshomaru had entered it. It was almost like every creature stopped living once they knew he was near. Nothing or no one had ever dared to disturb him. There were humans every now and then who had opened their mouth when they shouldn't have, not knowing of his importance, his power, of just how ruthless he was and just as quickly as they opened their mouth Sesshomaru would kill them with a quick lash from his whip, sending body parts flying in each and every direction. Sesshomaru had despised humans with all of his being, just as much as he had despised his half-demon brother, Inuyasha. He cringed at the fact that the great demon blood that ran through his veins was tainted by human blood. He was so imperfect, so unworthy. He was a disgrace to even the lowest class of demons. At least he hadn't further disgraced the family by associating with any humans, which was a surprise. He noticed how many human women carried the scent of demon blood in them these days. There were too many matings going on between demons and humans. It made his stomach turn.**

**Sesshomaru was on his way to see Inuyasha now and ask him if he knew the whereabouts of their fathers legendary sword, the Tetsusaiga. He couldn't stand the thought of having to talk to him, couldn't even stand to look at him, but this was an important matter and he had to set all that aside for now. He was taking his time walking through the forest, enjoying the cool breeze that was flowing through his hair and the silence that came with it. After walking for about a mile he began to pick up the scent of a human. 'What's a human doing out here this late' he thought to himself. It was a rare sight whenever you saw a human traveling through Inuyasha's ****Forest****, but none were so foolish to travel at this time. 'They must have a death wish' he thought, then decided to follow the scent. Getting closer to the source of the scent he could tell it was a woman. He was also picking up a very familiar scent along with hers, one that hadn't been around for years. After following it a while longer he came upon a well which is where the scent was coming from. 'She must have fallen inside' he thought, and approached the well to take a look. **

**"Alright it's time to get out of here." Kagome said to herself, grabbing a handful of vines. She began to pull herself up, but the cold night air had made the vines all dewy, making it incredibly difficult to climb. Halfway to the top she felt a presence overhead and slowly looked up, afraid of what she might see. As she looked up she saw a man looking down at her, an instant wave of relief blew over her. 'Great maybe he can help me out of here.' She thought to herself. "Hey, can you help me get out of here, these vines are really slippery and I'm having a hard time climbing out?" She asked, her voice sounding hopeful. The man just stared blankly at her for a moment then without a word he turned around and left her there. "Hey wait! Aren't you going to help me out?" She yelled at him but he did not answer her, he was already gone. 'Thanks a lot jerk.' She said, silently cursing him. She started to climb up again, and by the time she reached the top she felt like she couldn't move another muscle. She noticed that she was in a forest, but she didn't think she'd make it out of there tonight, and didn't think it was very safe to travel now anyways so she decided to stay by the well until it was light out. **

**Sesshomaru was watching the girl but from a distance. He didn't want to be too close to her and he didn't want her to see him. He was still trying to figure out what that familiar scent was. Kagome was laying in the grass looking up at the stars, trying to make out all the constellations. Clouds were beginning to cover the sky and she wondered if it was going to rain. That's just what she needed at a time like this she thought. 'Geez can things get any worse?' She silently complained. The clouds started to come from every direction then and they seemed to be getting closer. She thought maybe she'd been through too much that day and her eyes were playing tricks on her but as she stared it really did look like they were coming closer. The clouds started to transform into figures before her eyes, and as they got closer she saw that they were all monsters. She began to panic then, they were coming right at her and there was nowhere she could run, she was completely surrounded. Kagome's mind was racing, she couldn't think of anything, she knew they could still get her in the well so there was no where she could go. Once again she was stuck with this horrible fear, but this time she was sure that her life was over. The demons were inches away from her when she ducked down and covered her head with her hands and started screaming as loud as she could, hoping that this was all just a bad dream and that if she screamed loud enough she could wake herself up. **

****

**(Sorry about the chapters coming out so short. It's just that when I write it out on paper first it seems like a lot more. Also sorry about the super long run on sentence about Sesshomaru, it just didnt sound right when I tried to split the sentence up. Well thanks for reading, please review, and my next chapter will be coming out soon.) **


End file.
